Some Kind of Love
by RaveOfHorror
Summary: Meryl's just met the man of her dreams. Only one small problem: He's a student Professor and she's fifteen. Join Meryl and her friends on their quest to survive exams, enemies, friends, and love. CRAPPY SUMMARY BUT I TRIED. OC/Oliver Wood & OC/OC


Some Kind Of Love Part 1-The Move

**A/N: This story was written at the request of a friend. I'm afraid it's not very good but, I figured I'd put it up anyway. It will be rather rushed but, I needed to post something as Complicated is taking a bit longer than I thought. It also will be quite rushed and probably won't make sense. Books 5-7 mostly disregarded.**

It's the end of summer, I'm sitting down staring at the crystal clear lake as the wind ripples through the water. I'm devastated..after this summer I will no longer be attending my school. I will be leaving this beautiful place for an unfamiliar one. All of my memories are here, the good...and the bad. I'll miss everyone..including my bestfriend..Viktor. As I continue to stare at the lake, I hear my name being called. I get up and turn to see Viktor, standing by my favorite tree. I smile as I walk towards him. He embraces me tightly. I bury my face in his strong chest and inhale deeply. I'm going to miss his smell..I'm going to miss everything..and everyone.

"Why so sad?", he asked in that same voice as always. "It's just...this was our last summer together Viktor..I'm going to miss everything..but mostly I'll miss..you", I said, as tears began to swell up in my eyes. "Don't cry please, I'll always try and come to visit. I promise, please remember to write to me", he said, wiping my tears away. "I promise, I'll write to you every chance I get. I love you too much not to", I said, hugging him tighter. "I love you too, you are like a sister to me", Viktor said, kissing my head softly.

I smiled again as he broke the hug, and we began walking back to my house. We walked in and I saw that most of my parents' belongings had been packed. This brought tears to my eyes, as it reminded me that I no longer had parents and I was going to live with the family of someone I had never met. It was going to be difficult seeing as the family I was sent to live with are muggles. I don't know why Professor Dumbledore is making me live with a muggle family.

He did say it was only until they can make arrangements with a wizard family or at the school. "Well, I'll owl you when I get there Viktor", I said, hugging him once more. "Okay, I'll miss you, goodbye", he said, giving me a quick kiss before I left with my few belongings, on to the station. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and stuck my wand into it. I boarded the train and sat alone in a small compartment. I was exhausted because I hadn't slept for a long time, so as soon as I sat down, I was out cold.

I woke up sweating. I looked around and realized that I was still in the train. I wiped my brow as my breath began to slow down. I noticed that it was my stop. I had arrived in London. I got out and pushed my cart off of the platform. I was still a little shaken from that nightmare. The one I have almost everytime I fall asleep, even for minute. A few minutes later, I spotted the muggle family. They look worse in person, but behind the fat boy, I spotted someone that relieved me slightly. HARRY POTTER!! Well at least I would have someone, to talk about Quidditch with. The woman looked at me and made a face like she had just smelled something putrid and rotting. The man reminded me of a large dark purple plum. "I guess you're the muggles I'll be staying, with", I said to the man.

"Now see here girl! You will not use any of your disgusting words in my house and you will not do anything that isn't normal while you are here. Do you understand?", he said, as if I had just said something terrible to him. "Yes I understand Mr. Dursley. Can we go now please?", I said in the sweetest voice. He kinda growled before dragging my things to his pathetic excuse for an automobile. I looked at the fat boy and he smiled blushing.

I looked at Harry, he looked so miserable. I smiled at him and he smiled back. We all got into the car, Harry was sitting next to me, but his fat cousin was so large he kinda smushed us into the corner. I felt as if I was being suffocated, I could not have been happier when we finally arrived at the Muggle's house. At least I would only be spending the night here, seeing as we board the train to Hogwarts tomorrow. After dragging all of my things upstairs, the Plum explained all the house rules to me, while showering me with spit. I was going to be sharing a room with Harry tonight, it was nothing to me seeing as I have shared a room and bed with Viktor on more than one occasion. I walked into the room and sat on the bed.

"So do you want the bed?", Harry asked, speaking for the first time. "It's okay Harry, we can share. By the way, I'm Meryl Lament. Nice to finally meet the famous Harry Potter", I said, extending my hand. "Oh...Um..okay..nice to meet you Meryl", he said, rather shyly, taking my hand and shaking it. "Viktor didn't say you were a shy guy", I said, smirking a little. "Viktor?", he said, curiously. "Yes, Viktor Krum, my bestfriend. He talks about you and Hermione Granger most favorably", I said, laughing a little.

He sat there staring at me is shock and slight disbelief. After about an hour, Harry and I had talked and laughed. We had so much in common. But then, Mrs. Dursley who I have nicknamed Horseface, came in yelling for us to go to sleep. So we went to sleep. Though I had the feeling Harry felt a little uncomfortable when I snuggled against him. _"Don't forget me Meryl..I love you..goodbye...please..don't forget..me.." _I woke up gasping, breathing heavily. I felt drenched in cold sweat. I looked over, Harry was sleeping peacefully. I pushed his hair, staring at his scar..before going back to sleep.


End file.
